User talk:New World God
NWG Super Special Q&A Section So first, I love the plot of Dragon Ball page, good on you for adding it. So, query about Gine. Since all we have are two...not so decent manga panels, I was wondering what you thought about my intention to use this? We did something similar for the West Kaiōshin and I'm not against doing it again myself.—Mina Țepeș 02:40, April 6, 2017 (UTC) : Awesome. I'll try and contribute to these pages as well. And this is the only image I could find, unless there's a DBH card of her out there with decent quality (and with as much bullshit as that game includes, you'd think there would be.—Mina Țepeș 03:09, April 6, 2017 (UTC) re:Good job In the manner of ref issue, isn't it a bad idea that we bring the MAIN name heading to the top of the template like what Naruto wiki did? EDIT: Also, if letting it like it is now, I think merging with the kanji-romaji heading is not too intrusive since the latter one is too small to see. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 03:35, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :So, is that a NO, and we're gonna remain the current setting to avoid malfunctions? Or we'll at least either try or ask for help to make it through? --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 04:33, April 7, 2017 (UTC) ::OK, my BAD. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 06:59, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Re:Jap Manga Oh God that'll be immensely helpful. I saw for example how you mentioned Super Super Saiyan for SSJ2 was Viz only. What did they say in the original chapter?—Mina Țepeș 02:19, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Lit meaning: Artificial Human Excuse me, New World God. You leave a message on your edit on Android pages with ambiguous meaning. What's that, no more specific? --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 06:41, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :Was I saying you're getting the wrong translation? No. Was I saying the Kanzenshuu's is right? No. You're bringing all that make-up in our conversation to argue, so you don't have my answer of any of them here. About this one, Only one time in the message on my previous edit, that's once picked in talkpage, exactly what I think that's real reason. I know we don't have time and honestly love the improvement from the accurate info, but you may, at least, come to the point and drop by where we have a history. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 09:41, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Re:Jap XV2 Fantastic! This is brilliant, NWG. I'l add the characters for which abilities we have up! Also, and this is unrelated, can you add a "game appearance" parameter to the tools infobox? We need it.—Mina Țepeș 03:04, April 18, 2017 (UTC) : Woops. Sorry 'bout that last edit; mixing DBZ games up now.—Mina Țepeș 19:25, April 18, 2017 (UTC) ::No problem. These are still a huge help. Kaiōken Finish is one I've been looking for for ages, though I think XV2 does that one better, still trying to remember the name used in that one.—Mina Țepeș 19:28, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Anime and Manga differences What do you think? ¿Si o no?—Mina Țepeș 03:52, April 20, 2017 (UTC) : Awesome! I'll get started on some more in a bit! Working on a small personal project at the moment.—Mina Țepeș 04:07, April 20, 2017 (UTC) ::: So there's nothing in that chapter to imply it was or wasn't telekinetic ability for Babidi. What do you think? We've never seen him use anything BUT magic, so I'll leave it to you discretion. They're less likely to argue with you on the point than they might be with me.—Mina Țepeș 05:29, April 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Then I won't bother with it either. It bothers me because he only uses magic, telekinesis has never been stated to be in his repetoire, but I can't prove it isn't either. Damn Toyable.—Mina Țepeș 05:40, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Re:BlockUser Good on you for blocking them. I was just gonna leave them, myself. I dunno if Sand(can'tspelltheentirename) is still on DB Wiki, but that user went over there too with their nonsense and DB Wiki responded amiably. I'm actually grateful to them for their words.—Mina Țepeș 05:00, April 21, 2017 (UTC) : Except 10xKamehameha, who still feels the need to badmouth us. I'm...not surprised.—Mina Țepeș 05:03, April 21, 2017 (UTC) DLC PACK 3 So Pack 3 is glorious. Gave me some new articles to put up, and I am pleased. I'll give Dimps credit for creativity if nothing else.—Mina Țepeș 05:06, April 21, 2017 (UTC) : I dislike the name too but it is the one they chose so I can't do anything about that. I hope the Japanese name is different, I would love to see it. And I dunno about Bojack; they used him once and I didn't pay attention (no one really cared that he was in it). And I will leave public relations to you; so long as no one brings Ten to speak we're pretty good but I'm far from the most polite person around (Ten and I are pretty similar people as far as it goes).—Mina Țepeș 05:44, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :: Oh I agree, there is no reason why Bojack shouldn't have been in the game from the start. But the same could be said of a lot of characters: No. 13, whom I LOVE, Garlic Jr. would be a nice throwback, we don't have Nos. 19 and 20 for some fucking reason, Zangya, we need more females, hell, I want there to be a game that actually gives us Psuedo-SSJ Goku, as I LOVE that form. You're not wrong about the moves, but Dimps was VERY creative with Black and Zamasu, but they do need to pay more attention to the manga. Black's evasive skill, for example, should be a Barrier. And yeah, I was SUPER hyped when I made those articles; I love Black, tho I don't care for Zamasu, he came along with the ride.—Mina Țepeș 06:36, April 21, 2017 (UTC) :::: I honestly would have prefered SSRage Trunks or someone to be the third character in this pack, if I had to be honest. The next game - if they even have the privilege to make one at this point - should completely abandon characters like Appule and Freeza Soldier, and also "villainous modes" should not be seperate slots. Hell, characters like Freeza and Cell should be able to transform. I could tolerate Baby but my acceptance of GT would end right there. What I really want are the Dragon Ball characters; Jackie Chun, Kid Goku, Nam, Giran, Ranfan, Tambourine yes, Piccolo Daimao. These SHOULD be in there but Bandai is like "well they can't fly..." I legitimately enjoyed the first one. I tolerate the second because I am immensely excited to use Black. Sometimes I wonder if Dimps even tries.—Mina Țepeș 08:49, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::: :::::: Oh I can't tolerate them. I selected Appule by accident at one point and I died SO HARD and it was an online quest so I couldn't escape. It's not that I HATE the villainous characters, they just SHOULD NOT BE SEPERATE slots, they're as seperate a character as Goku and end of the series Goku. This game wasted so many slots. Great Saiyaman 1 and 2 as seperate characters? Again, Appule and the Freeza soldiers? Giving Freeza and Cell's forms SEPERATE SLOTS instead of being actual transformations like they should be? What's worse, Dimps, you made Budokai, where they could transform. Come on. Oh I'd LOVE what-if storylines. That's the personal project I'm writing; I do fanfiction as a hobby, and beyond my main story (where Gohan matters), my friend and I are co-authoring a story where Raditz actually joins the heroes. I like potential in stories like that, so seeing them in a console game could be nice. I tolerate Baby to an extent because I hate him less than the Shadow Dragons, so if I had to see anything from GT, I'd rather it be him than the One-Star Dragon or anything like that (SSJ4 Gogeta being the exception; hate GT as much as I do, Gogeta was still fun to watch).—Mina Țepeș 18:20, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Re:Sandy ......Yeah, no way that doesn't sound suspicious. The sad thing is I thought both of our wikis were past this sort of crap.—Mina Țepeș 05:30, April 22, 2017 (UTC) DB Wiki Surprising that you've been involved in the drama of the guy Sandubadear from DBwiki and whoever his clone calling us a copycat wikia. LOL. 10x's response proved what he think that he and his creation are the salt of the earth, which makes nonsense. Looks like they're not someone you can try to reason with. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 16:40, April 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh damn, so that guy came here only for war thus, he don't need any explainations from us. You did right as a Sysop, NWG. I also see your responses in DB wiki, they're all both tough and reasonable. I may think it as a chance to reintroduce our wiki to the rest of the world. Haha.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 15:09, April 23, 2017 (UTC) A few things LOL 'tis fine. Also, I notice we have a "manga only" icon for the "icons" template. Do you think you'd be able to make an "anime only" one as well? I think one merits creation, no? Also, would you be able to add some details to that "unnamed transformation" section on the fusion Zamasu's page? I would but I'm not sure where you were gonna go with it.—Mina Țepeș 11:08, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Re:Departure My leave is unexpected, even to myself because of job transfer. I may be back on some times, at least once or twice a day or a week, who knows. Hence, editing random and be more to Super stuff like Saru, and none certainty of its depth, I'm not sure I can fulfill my duty as a content mod over times and More importantly check if there're any vandalization around at least.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 15:30, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Re:Icons Awesome, thank you! But a design for "anime only"? I would suggest Toei but we're using that for "A-Canon" so I'm actually not sure, unless we wanna just be derisive and use something related to GT, or perhaps a chibi image of Garlic Jr or things like that? And on Zamasu's transformation, are we referring to his ugly "purple goop" state, or his permanent Super Saiyan Rose? I'm not against it, just wanna know what we're working with. And I don't blame you; there are some genuinely kind users there, but at the same time it all just seems like a waste of effort to continue that train of discussion. I don't blame you for blocking him; keep him blocked, even if it wasn't a sock-puppet acc, that was an obvious attempt to instigate and ruin our peaceful co-existence. And awesome! Thanks, I've been trying to contribute more and more in between work and my own writing.—Mina Țepeș 03:39, April 24, 2017 (UTC) : Oh I love the anime-only template!—Mina Țepeș 07:54, April 24, 2017 (UTC) ::: Awesome! And, I'm not to keen on that change, really. Heroes provided decent enough names: Black Kamehameha and Super Black Kamehameha; I don't see the need to adjust them at all.—Mina Țepeș 08:47, April 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::BTW, why is the Dragon Ball Icon suddenly black?—Mina Țepeș 16:22, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Small issue Do you think it's needed to make all of these pages that are just different versions of the same technique. I know they are video game techniques but should a wiki really make thousands of pages for the Kikōha? -- 13:24, April 25, 2017 (UTC) : Yes, because nearly every single ki technique is descended from the Kikōha in some manner, and I refuse to let this be DB wiki, where we just group every single similar technique into one page as a chaotic mess.—Mina Țepeș 19:09, April 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh. Well shouldn't Death Beam return then? Given that it's the same thing? It would be cleaner to give it to Cell, Freeza and Cooler. -- 19:34, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Re:Garlic Yeah, I sat through it to hear the other term used for immortality, and I decided to just watch the rest of it past that point. Yeah, the plot holes hurt, but the atmosphere is so much Dragon Ball that it redeems it considerably. TFS did a damn good job pointing that out. Looking at the Japanese Android 13 right now. GODS, they have so little personality. I love the dub version for the spirit but this one is bare as shit. 15 and 14 have had like one line each, and 15's only other line is "...Trunks". BTW on the merging shockball you said it was made up of the F.F. Spark Buster and G.G. Atomic Blow. These names from the games?—Mina Țepeș 08:50, April 26, 2017 (UTC) : IS it the Murder Ball? If it is, we should rename it, no? To a name from an official source? Also, I'll let you post the F.F. Spark Buster and G.G. Atomic Blow because I have no idea what they look like. Also, did you see the teaser for Vegetto Blue in XV2? We might see his energy punch in the game! We might even get a goddamn name so I can seperate his from the standard one! (All hail the 4 minute fusion!)—Mina Țepeș 09:23, April 26, 2017 (UTC) ::: I wanna wait until the game gives us a name, I don't like to jump the gun when I can avoid it.—Mina Țepeș 16:22, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Scrollboxes So I don't much care for scrollboxes, but I can't deny they'll probably be needed in the end anyway, with as long as some of these articles get.—Mina Țepeș 15:44, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Re:Absence Nah man, don't apologize. You've got a job, and all of us do have things to do, so we can't edit all the time. My edits have decreased, if but slightly; trying to bring them back up when I can. And awesome, I look forward to the finished lists; and.....fortunate and unfortunate? Should I be nervous?—Mina Țepeș 01:31, May 2, 2017 (UTC) : Edits? In what regard? Remember where databooks like the Super Exciting Guide fall into the canon policy (C-Canon, placing the manga relatively higher than them), so if they contradict anything, we can't go with it. I only feel the need to stress this because Minus and Jaco exist. And yeah, I wouldn't mind putting OPs in the infoboxes. Bulbapedia does it, and it is information some people would like to have. And we are!? That's awsome! Sure, I'd love to see that. Makes the work feel all the more worth it.—Mina Țepeș 02:04, May 2, 2017 (UTC)